


memories of a campfire

by lesbiyawn



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: (Louis and AJ are minor tho), Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiyawn/pseuds/lesbiyawn
Summary: Clementine’s track record with campfires is far from good. It’s hard to think of anything positive when all she associates with them is pain.Luckily, her new compatriots might just help change that.





	memories of a campfire

**Author's Note:**

> (EDIT: Had to fix a typo)   
> I haven’t written in so long. I hope I was able to get Clementine and Violet in character. 
> 
> I’ve been replaying and rewatching the previous seasons and my heart aches for my poor Clem. This is kinda her coping with the past by sharing it with Vi.

Clementine’s cheeks are warm to the touch as she places her finger tips against her skin. Maybe she was sitting too close to the fire but she doesn’t care. It feels nice.

She stares into the campfire she and the others had created. She remembers when a moment like this would have been easier, fonder. The rare camping trips her parents had taken her on before the outbreak. She and her mom would laugh when her dad’s marshmallow caught fire while they were making s’mores. Her dad would be there to comfort her if the creaking noises of the woods scared her at night. They would all look up and watch the night sky through the canopy of the trees.

But those times were over. Times had changed. The dancing flames burn her eyes the longer she stares into them. Inside she sees the anguished faces of the walkers she killed, all the people she lost. The cracks and whistles of the fire were once comforting. They are no more. She now hears heavy footfalls and gunshots and screaming inside the flames.

She thinks of all the campfires she had made for AJ and herself when they had been on their own. The constant worry of the flames being too loud or the smoke reaching too high, acting as a beacon for their demise.

She thinks of her last campfire with Christa, all those years ago. She never did get to eat the rabbit they had caught for dinner.

“Hey.”

The familiar husky voice brings Clementine out from her stupor. Violet is standing with her arms crossed, watching her.

Clementine looks down at the log she is sitting on and moves to create a space. She pats it and smiles at Violet. “Hey. Looking for a seat?”

Violet’s lips turn up in a slight smile as she nods. “Yeah, thanks.” She sits down next to Clementine, keeping her hands around her arms.

Clementine looks past her to see Louis talking with AJ. It seems he was trying to convince him to sleep for the night after their long day of scavenging. As she watches Louis’s shoulders rise and fall with a sigh she realizes he was fighting a losing battle.

Violet seems to notice her stare. “I told him you were the only one who could get AJ to bed. He said he would prove me wrong.” She smirks at Clementine. “Still waiting for that.”

Clementine gives a light laugh. “AJ’ll tire him out before he gets the chance.”

Violet nods. “That’s what I told him but there’s no stopping a determined Louis.”

Clementine looks back at the fire, eyes now concentrated on the splitting wood.

She and Violet sit in silence, watching the fire together, before eventually Violet speaks.

“Are you. . .you seem. . .” Violet glances away without finishing her sentence. Clementine knew to give her time. “The fire looks good.”

Clementine quirks an eyebrow as she watches Violet’s face. Her eyes dart between the fire and her own eyes. Violet did that often.

“Yeah, we did a good job.”

“Worried about walkers?”

Clementine takes her eyes away from Violet to look at the woods around them. The trees could easily obscure any stumbling walkers but their sounds would be enough to alert them. She was certain a herd wouldn’t descend upon them and as long as the kept a routine watch the four of them would be safe from the undead.

“Always worried about walkers.” She turns back to face Violet. “But no, not right now.”

Violet opens her mouth slowly, contemplating her words. “You just seem. . .a bit distracted. You were a real help clearing out that store back there. And you knew a lot more about setting up camp than Louis and me.”

“But?”

“But, well, you kinda spaced out once the tent was set up?” Violet shrugs. “I - uh, _we’re_ \- a little concerned, is all.”

Clementine lets out a sigh and looks back at the fire. She could feel Violet’s eyes on her but she doesn’t say anything else. When the silence feels too much to bear, Clementine can’t stop herself from speaking.

“Being out like this, the four of us hunting and gathering what we can? It just brings back some memories, I guess.”

Violet nods and sticks her hands out to warm them by the fire.

“It’s getting colder.” Clementine comments. “I don’t have many fond memories from past winters.”

“We’ve had some rough winters at the school.” Violet says. “Hunting gets harder. Streams freeze over. Growing season ends.” She huffs. “And we’ve had to say goodbye to some friends.”

Clementine wants to apologize or offer sympathy in some way. But what’s the point? Instead, she lifts the sleeve of her left arm. She and Violet both look at the old scar that has made its home on her forearm.

Violet knows better than to ask but Clementine can see the curiosity in her eyes. She smiles. “You know, I think we’ve known each other long enough for you to ask some questions without an awkward card game.”

Violet smiles back at her before furrowing her brows in contemplation.

“How’d you get that?”

“A dog. It’s why I was so scared of Rosie at first.”

Violet’s eyebrows raise as she looks at Clem. “I had figured something bad must have happened but,” her eyes move back to the scar, “that looks like it was painful.”

Clementine grimaces. “It was. Happened all over a can of beans. Didn’t even get to enjoy them.”

“How old were you?” Violet asks with a tilt of her head.

“I think I was eleven. I had to stich up the wound myself. Shortly after I was bit I met AJ’s mom and dad. Our first meeting was beyond tense but I stayed with their group for a while. We went through quite a lot together.”

“Was that when you met Lee?”

At the mention of his name, Clementine feels her heart skip a beat. She shakes her head. She knew she told Violet she could ask questions but she wasn’t sure she was ready to talk about Lee. She wasn’t sure she’d ever be ready to talk about Lee.

Violet must notice her shift in demeanor because she doesn’t ask any further questions about him. Instead, looks down at her arm once more, focusing on her hand. She doesn’t say anything but the look she gives Clementine as she glances between her face and her missing ring finger is enough.

She lets out a pained laugh. “That happened after AJ was born. I put him in a car to protect him but walkers started to surround us. When I was pulling him out, a walker hit the door and it slammed on my finger.” She laughs as Violet doesn’t bother to hide the shock and pain on her face. “It was either saying goodbye to my finger or let walkers slowly chow down on me. I think I made the right choice.”

Despite her previously disturbed expression, Violet laughs at her attempt at levity. Clementine decides she likes that sound a lot.

“You should do that more often.” She says, smiling when Violet furrows her brows in confusion.

“Do what?”

“Laugh. It suits you.”

When Violet ducks her head and begins to blush, Clementine feels her own cheeks warm up. She doesn’t think it’s the fire’s fault this time.

“Uh. Thanks.” Violet glances back at Clem and gives a small smile. “I guess you’ll just have to keep being funny.”

Clementine lifts up her scarred arm and says, “Does funny-looking count?”

Violet laughs again, Clementine joining in. When their laughter dies down, Violet’s eyes quickly trace her face before looking down at the now slowly dying fire. Clementine can tell she wants to speak so she waits for her to.

“Maybe you’re a little funny looking. But maybe you’re also kinda pretty.”

Clementine was ready for Violet to tease her further. She was preparing a comeback, not a compliment and she finds herself at a loss for words.

“I, uh. . .” As Clementine struggles to find her words, Violet’s eyes widen.

“Oh shit, I didn’t mean - well I did but I -,” Violet lets out a huff as she looks away from Clementine, covering her face with her hands. “Sorry.”

“No! No, no,” Clementine shakes her head frantically, watching as Violet looks at her through her fingers. “I wasn’t - you didn’t-,” she sighs and gives herself a moment to breathe. “I wasn’t uncomfortable, if that was what you were worried about.”

Violet lowers her hands and nods. “Good. Good.”

“Good.”

“Mhmm.”

“Yeah.”

Their eyes lock and both of them open their mouths as if to speak but neither does.

Violet breaks eye contact first, watching the fire become embers. Clementine looks for Louis and AJ, smiling when she sees a now sleepy AJ slowly caving in to Louis’s demands. He gives her a wave as he leads AJ to their tent to put him to bed.

She is ready to get up and join Louis before Violet’s voice stops her.

“I have a scar on my forehead. My hair covers it up.”

Clementine looks to Violet, watching as she pushes back her hair to show a scar along her hairline. The scar is small, especially compared to Clementine’s, and appears much older, but is there nonetheless.

“My dad took me to a baseball game when I was younger. I tried to catching a ball but I slipped. I fell in the stands and I got a cut.” She removes her hand and lets her hair drop down again. She shrugs and frowns. “Sorry. That was probably dumb. You were telling me about your scars and I figured I’d share one of mine. But yours were much more serious and mine was stupid and I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Hey,” Clementine stops her, meeting her eyes as she looks back up at her. “It’s not dumb. It wasn’t meant to be a competition.”

Violet seems relieved but she still wears a frown on her lips.

“You know, I’d love to hear some of your stories.” Clementine says, giving Violet a gentle smile. “And just so you know, I think you’re maybe also kinda pretty too.”

Violet finally smiles as she blushes again. She rolls her eyes and gives Clementine a light shove with her shoulder. “Ask away, loser.”

Clementine scoffs. “You’re the loser, loser.” She taps her chin as she thinks. “Okay. Tell me about that horse’s eyeball.”

Violet furrows her eyebrows. “Really?”

“Really.” Clementine gives a nod.

Violet looks her up and down before smiling. “Alright but it’s pretty gross.”

“Please,” Clementine rolls her eyes. “Lay it on me.”

There are few moments when Clementine gets peace. She’s glad she gets to spent time with Violet, even if it means listening to a disgusting story that spoils her appetite for a few weeks. 


End file.
